


New Girl

by MarvelsDC22



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alice knows, F/F, Pining, Rosalie denies it, reader has a motorcycle, she's also Rosalie's mate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:27:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26974387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelsDC22/pseuds/MarvelsDC22
Summary: Y/N is the new girl in town, she runs into Bella and things start to take a turn, what all does Forks have in store for her? Especially after meeting the Cullen’s
Relationships: Edward Cullen/Bella Swan, Rosalie Hale/Reader
Kudos: 80





	New Girl

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my Tumblr MarvelsDC22 :)

Arriving at Forks, you were ready for a fresh start, you had done things you weren’t proud of in New York that you wanted to get away from and it worked out that your father got a job at the sheriffs department in town, today you were starting your first day at Forks High School “Honey, hurry up or you’ll be late!” Your mother called from the kitchen, causing you to sigh as you finished tugging your shoe on “Coming!” You called, grabbing your bag and helmet before heading downstairs.

“Hi, mom! Bye, mom!” You said, snagging a piece of toast off a plate that your mom had set out for you and your brother, Tyson “Have a good first day at school!” You heard your mom call as you headed out of the house, you saying a muffled ‘love you’ with your mouth full of toast as you headed out, going over to your motorcycle and pulling your helmet on before driving off.

When you got to the school, you found a parking spot and pulled your helmet off, taking a quick look around and seeing a lot of people staring at you, you wanting to shrink back into yourself but you refused to let yourself do that _Things are going to be different here_ you thought to yourself, getting off your bike and heading towards the entrance of the high school.

Getting inside, you ran into a brunette “I’m-I’m so sorry” the girl said, looking at you and reaching down to pick her books up, you bending down to help her “Don’t worry about it… The name’s Y/N Y/L/N” you said, handing her the books before standing up and watching as she stood up as well “Bella Swan” she said, looking at you as she rearranged the books in her hands and the two of you standing there awkwardly until you heard the bell “Hey, do you know where this class is?” You asked her before she headed off “Yeah, that’s my class, follow me”.

Later on throughout the day, you were walking down the hall with Bella and her other friends when a handsome looking man came up to you guys “Bella” he said, wrapping an arm around her and looking at you with those piercing gold eyes that made you slightly uncomfortable but you stared back “Edward, we gotta go” a pixie-haired girl with the same golden eyes said, looking at Edward then looking at you and smiling “Hello there, are you a friend of Bella’s?” She asked, looking at Bella when she put a hand on her arm “Alice, Edward… This is Y/N Y/L/N, Y/N, this is Alice and Edward Cullen” she introduced, causing you to nod “What’s up” you said, not sure what was happening at this moment.

“We should get going” Edward said, looking at Bella and then Alice who nodded before smiling at you, seeming to have a certain knowing gleam in her eyes as she looked at you, like she knew something was going to happen “Hope to see you again soon!” She said cheerfully, giving you a wave before heading off with Edward and Bella “The Cullens are a strange bunch, you get used to it” Jessica said, looking at you and you nodded “I see” you said, saying your goodbyes before you headed off.

When you got outside, you headed over to your bike when you felt someone staring at you, causing you to turn around and seeing Bella heading over to a vehicle with Edward and Alice then locking eyes with a blonde that was standing by the vehicle, her golden eyes piercing into yours as you both had a stare down, her face staying neutral until it filled with disgust and anger before she averted her gaze and focused on the bulky man beside her, you letting out a breath you didn’t know you were holding before you slipped your helmet on and headed off.

Over the course of the next few weeks, you and the blonde which you found out her name was Rosalie thanks to Bella and Alice, but Rosalie had of course been ignoring you for some reason, she seemed to not really like you even though you could’ve sworn you hadn’t done anything “Hey Y/N” Alice said, coming over to you as you hopped off your bike, you leaning back against it as you looked at her “What’s going on?” You asked, looking at her and giving her a small smile, her having grown on you with her peppy attitude “Just wanted to see if you wanted to come to our place and hang out? We’re going to be playing baseball tonight” she said, you having found out about them being vampires by accident when Bella accidentally let it slip when you stayed over at her house one night “I don’t really-“ “Come on! Please?” Alice asked, giving you those puppy eyes that even you couldn’t say no to “Fine, at least tell me I won’t be the only human there” you said, looking at her and jumping at the squeal she released before she pulled you into a hug “Of course not! Bella will be there” she assured, you watching as she smiled at you when she pulled back, that gleam in her eyes appearing once more and making you question what you had gotten yourself into.

When you arrived at the Cullens house with Alice, you were immediately approached by Rosalie “What is she doing here?” She asked Alice, the anger obvious in her voice “I invited her, be nice” Alice scolded, looking at Rosalie who gave you a glare before she stormed back into the house “She really doesn’t like me” you noted, watching as she stormed inside “Trust me when I say that isn’t the case” Alice said, giving you a look before leading you towards the house.

During the game, you were placed on Rosalie’s team thanks to Alice and you were playing short stop alongside Jasper “You ready for this, Y/N?” Emmet shouted, smirking at you as he got ready to bat “Just hit the ball!” You called back, rolling your eyes and getting as ready as you could be before Emmet hit the ball, it coming straight towards you and you of course going for it, shockingly catching it and holding your gloved hand up with the ball inside of it “Well I’ll be damned” Emmet laughed, looking at you with a surprised look on his face before he smiled at you “Holy fu-“ you said when you finally felt the pain shoot through your hand, the adrenaline having been keeping it back, letting the ball fall from your hand and throwing the glove to the ground, your hand already swelling as you looked at it and not hearing the others rush over to you since you were more focused on the pain you felt in your hand “It’s definitely broken” Carlisle said, looking at it.

Once they got you back to the house and Carlisle wrapped your hand in a cast, looked at Emmet who looked at you apologetically “It’s okay, Emmet, I decided to try my luck with a high velocity ball” you chuckled, lightly punching his shoulder with your good hand and earning a smile from him, feeling a certain blondes worried gaze on you and turning to her, you giving her a small smile to show that you were okay and that seeming to ease her worry a bit “We should get you home” Alice said, looking at you and you nodded, knowing that your mom was probably wondering where you were “I can take her” Rosalie said, stepping up and looking at you two, you looking at her with a shocked look before you nodded and grabbed your stuff, Alice giving you a small smile before you headed out with Rosalie.

The car ride was silent as she drove you back to your house, your bike having been left at the Cullen’s since you couldn’t drive it back, you glancing at Rosalie and feeling your heart pound as you stared at her, quickly averting your gaze when she looked back at you “Thanks for giving me a ride, you didn’t have to” you said, going back to looking out the window “I did… You wouldn’t understand” Rosalie said, glancing at you as she glanced at you before focusing on driving, you wanting to say more to her, but she just stared ahead and sped up some more.

A few days later, you were out with Bella, her being worried about everything that was happening, there being a lot of killings happening around town, everyone thinking that it was a wild animal, but you guys knew otherwise, there were vampires out killing people “Are they closer to finding them?” You asked as the two of you walked through the woods, you guys needing some air and you guys having rode your motorcycle out here, against Edward’s wishes but you had promised to look after Bella “No, not yet” Bella sighed, looking around as you two walked.

After a bit, you felt like someone was following you guys and you could tell Bella thought the same thing since she kept looking back “We should head back” you said, looking at her and earning a nod as the two of you started heading back where you came from; the closer the two of you got to your motorcycle, the more you felt yourself being watched “Run” you said, hearing a branch break before you both took off running, you looking back and seeing a flash of red curly hair as you guys ran, making it back to your motorcycle and throwing a helmet to Bella, which she fumbled before she pulled it on and got onto the bike behind you “Go! Go! Go!” Bella shouted, wrapping her arms around your waist before you took off, looking back every so often as you drove off, the red head getting closer to you guys.

Before you could get far, she grabbed the back of your bike, knocking it off balance and sending you both flying from it, you letting out a cry of pain as you landed on your still broken hand and seeing a flash of a person, no vampire, tackle the red head as you hit the ground and feeling pain surge through your body as you watched the blonde… Rosalie, attack the other vampire and seeing Edward and the rest of the Cullen’s join in, Edward going to check on Bella, who was not too far from you on the ground “Y/N? Look at me” you heard someone say, causing you to look up and seeing Alice kneeling in front of you “I’m okay” you promised, wincing as she helped you sit up and knowing the damage wasn’t all too serious, minus the soreness you felt everywhere “Victoria got away” you heard Jasper say, Victoria having managed to get free from Rosalie’s grip, who was currently looking at you before she went over to you “I got her, Alice” she assured, glancing at Alice but her eyes mostly staying on you.

Once Alice headed off to help the others, Rosalie looked at you for a moment before reaching over and gently pulling the helmet off your head, your eyes locking before the next thing you knew, you were in her arms and being carried off, the speed of her carrying you away barely registering as you held onto her, her only stopping when she got back to your house which was empty for the day since your family was gone doing other things, you not saying anything as she brought you to your room and set you on your bed “I’m okay” you promised, looking at her and unsure what was happening right now, not able to tell what she was thinking as she looked at you “You’re in danger… Because of me” she said softly, gently cupping your face and you fighting back the flinch when you felt her cold hand on your face.

“Rosalie, what are you talking about?” You asked, looking at her and watching as she looked at you, her seeming conflicted with herself “You’re my mate, I tried to fight it back, but I can’t… Not anymore, not now that I almost lost you” she said, looking at you and biting her lip “I thought you hated me” you said, reaching up and resting your hand on hers “Hate you? I love you” she said softly, resting her forehead against yours and closing her eyes, wanting to fight back how she felt about you, but she couldn’t anymore, you giving a pained laugh before you closed the distance between you two, you feeling her resist so you started to pull back before she surged forward and kissed you, you able to feel her holding back as she wrapped her arms around you and pulled you closer, you wincing since everything still hurt which caused her to pull back “I’m sorry” she said quickly, going to pull away from you but you placed a hand on her arm “No, stay” you asked, looking at her and watching her think for a bit before she nodded, laying back down on the bed beside you and letting you get comfortable against her, holding you close to her as she listened as your breaths evened out, her thinking of how she was going to do everything in her power to keep you safe.


End file.
